Emiya Kuro
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: A young man finds himself in the body of one Shirou Emiya in a world where Shirou's mind and soul did not survive the fire. Knowing what was coming, knowing that the end of the world was near, he uses the Knowledge and skills he had gained in his past life to take his meager magecraft and use something no other magus would even consider using with their magecraft. Technology.
1. Chapter 1

Self-inserts...

They are fucking ridiculous.

Because I didn't get any goddamn CYOA when I got dumped in this goddamn fire.

I had to get out of here.

I had to survive.

I didn't know how long I had been here.

I forced my overworked muscles to move, the blistering heat around me burning my skin.

I knew this fire.

Yet at the same time, I was in denial.

This couldn't be real.

This had to be fake.

Maybe it was a dream.

But if it was then this was one horrible dream.

But I knew one thing.

What if this was real?

If so I couldn't take any chances.

I would survive this.

But.

I would not give up any part of who I was to the fire like he did, as much as I admired him that is something I refuse to do.

I shall leave this fiery inferno under my own power, no matter what.

Gritting my teeth and stealing my resolve I continued trudging on trying to walk through the path smartly rather than just trudging forward.

Finding the path with the least difficulty.

The least heat.

And move through that.

I had long discarded my shirt.

If I hadn't it might have burnt itself onto my skin...

It is strange.

Even as this fire burnt I had noticed that there wasn't any smoke...

Of course, why not...

It was goddamn magic after all.

Heh.

You know all these monologuing really helps me keep my mind off of the blistering heat.

I bet he never did that...

Huh... The fires were dying down... No... They had become smaller but the still burnt strong as ever...

I heard footsteps from my right as I stepped forward...

Turning my head to take a look I see a man.

A black haired man crying.

Crying with happiness that he had found someone is this hell.

I stood proud.

Even as the embers around me still burnt, I hadn't given up. And I hadn't left behind a single part of me.

Pride fills my being.

I beat you.

Fucking Angra Mainyu.

I had beaten the fire created by All The Mankind's Evil and came out ALIVE.

Seeing the man run towards me I knew I was in safe hands...

Finally. I could rest...

I was tired. It wouldn't hurt to sleep.

Just rest my eyes nothing more...

Darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

As the darkness cleared I found myself facing a white ceiling.

"Water." I rasped, my throat parched.

I saw blurs around me as I felt the sweet life giving liquid on my lips.

I drank greedily from it like a dying man on a dessert, its cool touch flowing down my throat moisturizing and rejuvenating me.

My vision cleared as I finished drinking the life giving liquid presented to me.

"How are you feeling young man?" The man in the white coat asked me.

"Can you get the number of the truck that ran me over?"I groaned.

He chuckled in response. "Your recovery time is quite remarkable, but I have to ask, do you have a name?"

My name? What should I give them? Shirou? No I wasn't Shirou. So that went out the window. So...

"Kuro."

"Kuro? Last name?"

"I don't remember."

"Ah, retrograde amnesia. As is to be expected."

_]

"Hello, Kuro was it? My name it Emiya Kiritsugu."

I stared at the man with a mix of emotions.

Fear, sadness, pity, sympathy.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Ok, that sounded so wrong, you may as well be goddamn Orochimaru himself in disguise.

But I digress.

Should I go with him or not...

On one hand I could stay away from the moonlit world if I refused, but I'd likely become Gilgamesh's food if I did refuse.

On the other I could go with him and be adopted by a magical Assasin... Whoop de doo.

The choice is kind of obvious...

I pointed to him acting like a child.

"Well, then, before you say that. You should know that. I'm a Mage."

I nodded, unwilling to say anything at this time, pying ears could be anywhere.

Moving in to Kiritsugu's house was strange at first.

I'd never seen a Japanese house in real life, so I got my hopes up...

Too bad it was quite a plain house.

"Kuro, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ordering take out then, can you get the table ready?"

"On it."

All in all the first few weeks were kind of normal. Though kiritsugu did almost burn the house.

I still don't understand how he managed to cause the water to burn..

How does one even burn water anyway?

No wonder Shirou had to learn how to cook.

I forbid him from ever trying to cook anything ever again.

I would cook the meals from now if we were not getting take out.

I couldn't cook like Shirou, but that didn't mean I couldn't cook at all.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I wish to learn magecraft."

His eyes narrowed. "Kuro, you do realise what you are asking? To be a Magus is to walk with death."

"Perhaps," I nodded, sipping my Tea "but I'd rather be aware and have a way to defend myself If I ever have to."

He gave a sigh knowing that I wouldn't back down without a proper reason.

"Very well, I suppose I can teach you the basics."

And so I that was the day I had finally entered the MOONLIT world, my magic circuits open.

A key inserted into the ignition switch and twisted, once was the On position, twice, the start position as it pressed against a spring, and a starter turned over a crankshaft allowing the piston to take in air and fuel, compress it and igniting the mixture starting up the engine. The key was released returning to the on position.

This was my mental image. Complicated one for sure, but it did help me activate my circuits myself. I had 64 circuits, each producing about 10 units of prana, for a total of 640 units, it wasn't much compared to geniuses like Rin who could inherit their family crest but it was something. As complicated as the mental image was, unless I find myself a better one this was what I was going to be using.

Dad was out on a trip to Germany. Or so he said.

I knew though he was going to get Illyasviel. I just hope he succeeds. Who knows? Perhaps he will this time around?


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how long he would be gone. I just hope he was alright.

Waking up at 5 am I began my daily exercise, push ups, sit ups, squats and similar exercises.

When I started it I could barely do 10 rounds. Now I was completing a 50 easily.

Exercising felt good. Stretching my muscles limits.

it was a good burn.

Next, I started simple kata's that I did in my previous life.

It was nothing special but it did incorporate all the basic Karate attacks and defenses within the Kata.

My 8-year-old body was still too young to do anything more intensive or rather I felt that it wasn't a good Idea.

Finishing my exercises, I took a shower to wash off the sweat and then began to cook breakfast.

A simple breakfast of eggs and bacon.

* * *

School days were ordinary.

Unlike Shirou, I was a loner and kept to myself.

The other kids avoided me calling me a freak because I didn't wish to talk to them.

Children could be quite cruel.

It didn't affect me though. I spent my free time in school in the library using books to continue from what I had studied when I was alive.

Though the standards are quite low.

Well, that was to be expected I died in 2020 previous life after all and education and technology was much higher during that time.

* * *

Walking home I usually take the scenic route.

Admiring the sunset, and the bridge of Fuyuki.

It's hard to believe that a love Lovecraftian horror was summoned here.

But there was also something else there. Something very valuable.

If I remember Fate/Zero correctly Gilgamesh discarded two swords into the river, saying that they have been dirtied.

Two prototype Noble Phantasms at the bottom of the lake.

It might be worthless to him but it was invaluable to me. I had only a few years to prepare for the next Holy Grail War, and about ten years before Fate Grand Order if this was the same universe.

I couldn't be sure with the kaleidoscope being a thing.

Wait, Kaleidoscope... I read somewhere that Rin had a treasure chest, and that withing it lied two treasures, The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, and Ruby.

The sound of sobbing bring me out of my musings and I turn towards where the sound was coming from.

What I saw caused anger to bubble up from inside me.

I was no Shirou Emiya. But seeing someone being bullied made me really angry.

In my past life, I was bullied, not just for a few years. It went on for several years starting from 3rd grade and didn't stop until the 9th grade.

When I complained to the teachers they would simply tell me to take care of the situation myself, and the one time I stood up against a bully was when my little brother was bullied.

The result? I was suspended, and the bully got away scot-free.

There were several incidents like this. As a result, I began to distrust those in authority and avoid them as much as possible, and I grew fond of those younger than me, or those who were under me.

Bullies and Traitors.

The two types of people that I hate the most.

What I was seeing made me see red, little young Sakura was being beaten up by three kids who were slightly older than her, Perhaps a year older than my age.

"You there! What in the world do you think think you are doing?" I shouted at them, my anger rising.

The three boys immediately turned towards me, however, upon seeing me they began to laugh.

"Oh, you a friend of this freak? I mean what type of freak has purple hair?" The largest of the three boys laughed.

"Yeah, and she's a girl!" The second kid joined in

"A girl with Purple hair!" The last kid finished.

OK, I admit that was not the first time humans have discriminated others for stupid things, Nazi's were a thing after all.

"So?" I ask one eyebrow raised. "I don't think there's anything strange with being a girl or with having purple hair. Now come think of it Purple hair looks quite beautiful."

"You're a weirdo too."

"I'm going to beat you up if you tell anyone."

Eyes narrowed I seethed, this kid think's he could bully me?

"Engine, START!" I roared out my aria and a key turned within my mind turning a crankshaft, as three pistons connected together started providing power, as 3 of my 64 circuits activated, channeling a small amount of Prana into my muscles. I was not proficient in reinforcement, but for dealing with these bullies my lightly applied reinforcement was more than enough.

I ran up to the largest one, reared my right hand and punched him in his stomach, causing the large kid to double over, his eyes wide and in pain. Removing my hand from his stomach he fell down his face hitting the dirt as he cried out in pain.

Turning to the next one I rotated my right leg, raised it and unleashed a high kick on his face with all the strength my eight-year-old lightly reinforced body could muster.

Watching the kick fall back was very satisfying bringing my feet back to the ground in a smooth motion as I rotated towards the final kid, who was crying and snot leaking out of his nose.

Perhaps I went too far?

No, their bullying habit had to be dealt with.

"Get lost, kid." The kid nodded so fast I thought that his head might have snapped and ran away, his fellows joining him shortly after.

Turning to the young Sakura my eyes softened. Her injuries need taking care of. What type of sempai would I be If I just let this pass?

"Come on." I gently lifter the young girl from the ground, and began to carry her home bridal style.

* * *

Gently laying her down on my fuuton, I got some numbing spray, bandages, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, cotton, and medical plaster I began to gently clean her

wounds.

Her head over her right eye was lightly bleeding, as well as her left foot near her ankle.

Gently cleaning her head wound with a cotton piece dabbed in rubbing alcohol I wiped of the dried blood and the bit of blood on the wound. Disposing of the used cotton piece I applied a bit of antiseptic and numbing spray to a new piece and pressed it lightly against her wound before using a bit of medical plaster to keep the cotton piece in place.

I repeated the same with her ankle and Kept the First aid kit aside.

"There, all better. Would you like something to drink?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

Oh.

"Why shouldn't I? It isn't wrong to help someone in need after all, especially if it costs me nothing. Besides I couldn't let those bullies do that to you."

Her eyes widened a bit.

"So would you like something to drink? Tea, Juice? Water?"

She nodded her head.

"Name?"

"You mean my name?" She nodded. "I'm Emiya Kuro, nice to meet you," I said patting her head.

"Sakura."

"Alright Sakura, I'll bring some juice, rest up alright?"

She nodded again silently as I stepped into the Kitchen to fetch some juice from the fridge.

And so a friendship was born. Which would perhaps evolve into something greater? Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

That night I walked her home and gave her a gentle hug before leaving the Matou area with a heavy heart.

I couldn't fathom what horrors Sakura had to endure from Zouken.

I knew I couldn't face Zouken yet, he would be one of the many obstacles that I would have to face in this world.

A new reason added to get stronger. After all I can never be strong enough, especially in this world where the monsters of the night were real.

I went straight to bed once I arrived at home.

* * *

The next morning I woke up up at 5 am. My usual time and began my routine exercises.

As I continued my exercises I began to brainstorming ways of getting stronger and more powerful.

One way was mastery.

The Mastery of the Basic three Magecraft. Something no modern Magus ever considers doing. The stop once they were fairly proficient at it but they do not master it deeming it to be worthless. However for me a magic users I looked at it in a different way.

Each of them had so many uses that I could very well keep listing them for the rest of my life and still not finish all the possible uses, if my theory is correct that was. Based on what little information I had managed to get.

The second way was the creation of mystic codes. Like fathers Orgin Bullets. Bullets made from his powered bones that could completely destroy any magi's Circuits.

That required extensive knowledge in a particular field or special magecraft. Something I would likely be hard pressed to find.

However there was one type of magecraft that can be used to craft mystic codes and were very basic enough.

Basic Runes.

Perhaps I could persuade Dad to get me a book on Basic Runes?

The third was Technology.

Magi generally aren't that good with technology as they view it as one of the cause of the decrease in the strength of Magic. And I was going to abuse the hell out of technology.

The fourth is a combination of third and second. High tech mystic codes...

No one is going to see them coming.

Fifth is train.

Train my body as far as I can go. I might not be able to reach the level of Heracles and Cu Chulain but I can certainly try.

As I finished my exercises and Kata I head to the showers and continue my morning routine.

* * *

Today at school I decided to Join the Martial arts club.

This club had all manner of students different people training in different types of martial arts.

I could train all I wanted in my own, but without combat experience I would be useless.

As shown evidently by the first match I entered in the club.

Even if I was the youngest, within the club, I was still quite strong and quite soundly defeated.

Painful as it was it gave me valuable combat experience.

Though I'm pretty sure I was the other club members walked on eggshells after that. That just wouldnt do. I can't have that.

It would completely undermine the purpose of me coming here.

Unfortunately I was unable to convince them and so I left the club.

Great job Kuro, leaving the club the same job after joining them.

I needed to find someone else who could help me train.

* * *

As I began to leave school I came across little Sakura who seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit...

"...walk home..."

"You want me to walk you home?"

A small nod was her answer.

After dropping her of giving her another hug, I went home. Once I finished dinner and headed to bed early.

However I didn't sleep right away.

"Engine. Start."

A key was switched and a crankshaft turned 4 pistons In a V formation to start the engine. The pistons sucked in Mana and Od as fuel compressing it, and combusting turning it into Prana.

4 circuits were activated and began Generating mana.

Good. Beginning Structural grasp.

And my prana Passed through my body as I began casting Structural Analysis on it.

26 Kilo Grams

130 cm

Red Hair.

Gold eyes.

Muscles capable of lifting 77 pounds of force.

...

Yeah I was still. Getting quite basic details. But I continued until I found myself too. I shut off my circuits and went to bed.

* * *

Dad came back after about a month.

He looked so lost and sometimes even stared into space.

I was not a father so I cannot imagine what he must be going through right now, losing his wife and now unable to see his daughter.

So I remained silent and continued with my daily routine.

* * *

Today was Saturday and Kiritsugu had finally stopped being an Emo edge lord rivaling Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dad."

"Yes Kuro?"

"is everything alright?"

He sighed. "I'm fine."

It was definitely a lie, but I didn't call out on it, after all what could I say?

I knew that he failed to rescue Illya? How would I explain that knowledge?

This was reality, not some cheesy fanfiction where if I tell him that this reality was Fate Stay/Night, an anime and that I've watched what had happened, A, he would either think I am mad, B, he would interrogate me or torture me, or C he would have an existential crisis.

I couldn't just say what I knew.

"You know, you can tell me anything dad." That was all I could do, let him know that was willing to listen to any problem he might have, however I can't help him if he does not tell me what was wrong.

* * *

In the end he never told me what was troubling him.

The stupid man.

I closed my eyes and sighed, as I headed out to the market near by to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner.

The sky darkened. I look up to see a cloudy sky. I hope it doesn't rain.

Oh great. I just jinxed myself didn't I?

* * *

Luckily I managed to arrive home a few moments before the rain became too heavy.

Dropping my shopping on the kitchen counter I headed to my room and changed my clothes to my pajamas.

What? It was cold. Especially with the rain and the pajamas were warm.

Entering the Kitchen I took a stock of what I had to work with..

Hmm, I suppose a simple hearty meal would be nice in a cold rainy day.

So something simple.

Carrot soup.

First I filled a pot with water depending on how many vegetables I was going to boil then added a teaspoon of salt and brought it to a boil.

While the waiting for the water to come to a boil, I took out three carrots, washed them and began peeling their skin. Once done I chopped them into inch size cubes put them in a bowl.

Next I did the same with the 5 Potatoes and poured both of them into the boiling water.

While I waited for the vegetables to boil I took out the mixer and prepared it.

Then I took out a second pot and began to prepare tea. Not Japanese tea.

Red tea.

I didn't know how to make Japanese green tea nor did I ever want to learn. Sweet red tea for the win.

Once the Vegetables are properly boiled I drained _most_ of the water and poured it into the mixer. Then I added Ice water into the mixer and started it and watched as the. Mixer slowly turned the boiled vegetables into delicious soup.

Once all the vegetables have been completely mixed into a fine soup pour it back into the empty pot and tasted it..

Hmm... Needs a bit more salt. Adding a pinch of salt I brought the soup to a boil added some celery garnish and then shut the stove of.

It was ready.

Pouring the soup into two bowl. I placed them both on the table with the cups of sweet red tea.

"Dad! Dinner is ready!"

"I know" a voice called behind me and I spun around in surprise as my heart leapt from my chest.

I held my hands to my heart trying to calm my racing heart down. As I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." I said tired as I sat down."

He let out a smile as he sat down in the Opposite side.

I sipped my soup and relaxed as I listened to the gentle pitter patter sound of the rain on the roof.

It was an oddly calming sound.

Now if only Sakura was here.

I could only wish that peaceful times like this would last forever...


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to convince Dad to bring me back some books on basic magecraft. Or in a way. He told that he would see if he could but there was no guarantee. That was kind of obvious.

He left again after a month, this time he stood differently. Like a man who was about to face his death head on holding his head high.

He also called in a favour from a local Yakuza to send someone to check up on me once in a while.

And thus a young Taiga Fujimura was now occasionally visiting. the Emiya household.

She was just a boisterous as she was in the show while it was endearing it was also annoying when it was too much. Taiga didn't know when to be serious and when it was acceptable to make jokes or play pranks.

It's been two months since she started coming over.

The only reason. I mean the ONLY reason I was still putting up with her was that she was the granddaughter of a yakuza boss, well and the fact Sakura seems to enjoy her company.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I continued to inspect the fine piece of machinery Kiritsugu threw away. Today was Sunday. My Day, and I was going to spend it how I wanted.

Why he threw it away I had no idea, but I loved it. This machine, this thing would be a beast on the road.

I found myself absolutely fascinated by it.

The best thing?

When I cast Structural Analysis on it I almost had a Technorgasm.

Yes, that's a word now.

For a Bike built in 1996, this thing was on a class of its own.

It's V4 four-stroke engine providing 140 horsepower, capable of doing up to 250 Kmph or 156miles per hour.

It had 5 gear transmission and it was liquid cooled and had a 15-litre fuel tank.

It had three disc brakes. two in the front wheel and one in the back, unlike the single front disc brake used in most motorcycles.

Ok enough. Concentrate. I probed deeper, gently sending more prana through the motorbike, to get hoping to get some history on its to use and what problems it may have.

Hmmm. The battery is definitely dead, have to replace that...

The oil was still quite good for another 24510 kilometres.

_**FLASH!**_

Wait, what was that? I saw something that dispelled my concentration on structural grasp. Let's try again...

_**FlASH!**_

Someone driving the bike?

Anything more? I dug deeper, come on give me something! I gently probe further to find any trace of history like that, after what seemed like hours I finally got another one.

_**FLASH**_

Holy hell. Whoever was driving was either extremely skilled or lucky or both. Driving a motorbike above hundred and weaving against oncoming traffic.

I found another one shortly after. I don't think I could find any other. atleast not at my level. I've certainly improved bit but complicated machines like this also seem easier for me.

_**FLASH!**_

That's...That's.. Saber!

I turned to stare at this bike and looked at it in a whole new light.

The way she drove it against the traffic was mesmerizing. The twists and turns, as if the machine itself was awaiting her orders as she weaved through the oncoming traffic.

I could almost feel as if I could do it myself.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a license and I didn't think my body can handle riding this beast...yet.

A grin itched its way onto my face. As I closed the shed and turned towards the bike after grabbing tools. If it was living thing it would have burst out of the shed and drove itself away afraid of the grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally managed to find someone who was willing to teach me how to fight. Even though convincing him was really difficult. I had to convince him by telling him that I was a Magus, and about the Holy Grail War that was about to happen in a few years. the Danger that was about to come and the Possible end of the world.

Kuzuki Souichirou may appear emotionless on the surface. But to me, I think I am a fairly good judge of character.

My trust in him was proven right when he invited me to come over to his home after school to discuss the coming war.

Souichirou was living in Ryuudou temple with the Monks. The Monks here have granted him residence there.

I also saw Issei there, however he wasn't my friend. I don't think he even knows me. After all I don't really talk much in class. So I just greeted him and followed Kuzuki Sensei.

* * *

I told Kuzuki Sensei of what the Holy Grail was. How it had been corrupted, how it would start a new holy grail war in less than a decade, and the possibility of the world ending if it was not destroyed before it is completed.

I told him of Sakura's situation and her Grandfather. I didn't know why I did, perhaps I needed someone I could rely on?

Rin was still quite young however Kotomine would definitely be near her. So I couldn't approach her...Or perhaps I could in school? Yes. It was an Idea.

Rin maybe a good magus and very manipulative but I don't think even she would let something like this happen if she could do something about it.

Kuzuki Sensei agreed to teach me to fight and set a time for it. After school I was to come with him to the Temple where he would train me. He did not state how long the training would be though perhaps an hour?

* * *

When I arrived home it was 6 pm. I barely had time to complete my put my uniform away and get ready, before Taiga came by. Thankfully Sakura was here and with her help I managed to get dinner ready in time. Thanks to Sakura help me in the Kitchen when I cooked tonight's dinner was very smooth. She's still quite a novice, but even the little help is appreciated. As thanks for it, I decided to teach her how to cook.

I ask her if she would like to learn to cook and her eyes shone in joy before nodding.

She was a really good student and a joy to teach.

Dinner was served simple.

Rice, Tuna fish stock and Fried Salmon, and veggies on the side.

The Tiger consumed them quite RAVENOUSLY nonetheless.

Hey. down woman down. Ok, I GIVE. I DIDN'T CALL YOU A TIGER, TIGER.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

While practicing Structural Analysis I planned and plotted.

I needed to prepare for the grail war.

The Preparation I'm doing now was not enough.

And so I began to ponder.

Mana.

Od.

Prana.

All of them were referenced to magical Energy.

Something that I currently have a lot of. But would probably need much much more in the future.

So I either need a way to Generate more prana or find a way to store the prana.

Metals were good conductors of prana but they can't store it by itself as they would leak it in a few minutes of not used. They were good for magic circles as the prana would travel through all of it very fast.

The more conductive the metal the better.

But I wanted to store prana.

I couldn't get Gems like Rin. Those were damn Expensive, and I don't even know how to use them in the first place.

So I had to figure out something that would help me store prana or a way to generate more Prana.

Hmmmm.

Wait.

Magical energy was still a form of energy. So the Equation **E2** = m2 c4 + p2 c2 should still apply.

A Cheshire grin made its way onto my face.

OHOHO...HEHEHEHE MUAHAHAHAHA! *COUGH COUGH _WHEEEZE_*


	7. Chapter 7

3 years passed since Emiya Kiritsugu had passed away, and my preparations were coming along nicely.

My 11-year-old body was showing some nice lean muscles thanks to my daily training with Kuzuki Sensei. My body type focusing on speed more than strength. Because if the enemy can't hit you what use is overwhelming strength?

My structural analysis could now observe slight imperfections down in the Nanometer scale now but that analyzing an object on that level still takes about a minute, however thanks to this my eyes were opened to a whole new world. The Microscopic world. I would find slight perfections in my body every night and recently every morning. I reached the Nanometer scale in 2 years so having a whole year to go through the imperfections and abnormalities would still be impossible, rather I began to analyze my DNA.

The amount of Data stored within DNA is incredible. I'm pretty sure if my notes on DNA were to become public it would ignite World war III. Even now in the year 2007 even with the technology now the technology that medicine had could not even uncover a fraction of a fraction of its secrets.

I had filled 5 notebooks with my research into DNA and was now filling up the sixth notebook.

There was so much information in DNA.

Every single process that my body would need to perform every was written down neatly within the genetic code.

I also found several flaws. Well not flaws exactly but limiters, as Humans became more depended in the mind instead of the body, the DNA changed to match that, so I decided to change it.

Using Structural Analysis and Alteration, I edited the part of the gene that slowed down my physical growth once I reached a certain limit and changed a few other things to make my body a bit sturdier, so now my growth would no longer be hindered and I could get stronger and faster.

I also found a gold-like particle in each of my cells which I found out to be Avalon.

Hmmm.

Casting structural analysis on it didn't yield many results as while I was able to grasp some of its histories, I couldn't see anything on how it was made or anything before Arturia was given Avalon. Well, more like my mind could not comprehend the process. It was something I simply could not understand.

As I fished the last touches on my body and opened my eyes, I found myself facing a white wall. I switch off my warm magic circuits. I definitely remember laying on my futon and this is not my futon.

This was a hospital.

I saw little Sakura asleep still holding my hands. How long had it been?

Apparently, I was editing my DNA for two whole months.

They thought I was in a coma as I would now wake up even when medical scans show that I was perfectly fine.

According to the doctor, I had to wait for a few more days for a few checkups before I could be released.

However, when Sakura woke up a few hours later still holding my hand I was shocked.

"Sempai, you're a Mage?"

The shock on my face must have been pretty damn obvious.

"You were leaking small amounts of Prana sempai."

So that's how.

"Why?" was her only question.

And so, I told her. I told her of the grail war that is going to occur in less than 7 years.

I told her that I saw the future and that the world might end from the result of the grail war if it was not stopped.

Her reaction?

Cry and apologize for not helping...

I expected her to be angry, not cry!

I tried to tell her that she was not at fault but she didn't seem to listen.

After that, she came to my home more often and even helped with things like laundry, silly girl I wasn't about to let her do it on her own though. But it did free up much more time for me for preparations. Sometimes she even joined me when I was doing some experiments and tinkering. We shared different idea's together, and I have to say having someone to discuss things with was quite helpful, I didn't have anyone else to talk to about my experiments, and while Kuzuki was aware of the moonlit world he didn't know the technicalities nor was he a magus. Sometimes she even stayed back until I fell asleep after practicing my magic before she left.

I owed her so much I don't think I could ever repay her back.

But I certainly could try.

It was the least I could do.

For the special flower that was Sakura.

7 Years Until the Grail War Begins

Fist met fist in a clash of pure martial prowess, as the air cracked and wind blew from the ongoing fist fight towards the monks who were watching the fight.

"I did not know Kuro was so strong." Issei Ryuudou muttered his eyes wide.

"They must have gone through a lot of trials and tribulations to achieve the skill and strength they do now." His father muttered.

"It makes sense," Issei nodded, "Kuro is one of the most helpful people in school" and perhaps one of the most desired people in school he added silently. If Issei didn't know any better he would have thought Kuro was a saint.

He helps everyone, Except for Shinji that was.

Kuro outright ignored Shinji, and sometimes glared at him so hard that he would have thought he might have outright attacked him but he didn't.

One thing he knew was it was most likely personal considering he was extremely close to Sakura Matou, Shinji's sister.

He turned back towards the fight. His eyes were still unable to keep track of them, their fists were a blur as they clashed against each other cracks echoing through the air.

He had only thought that this kind of fights occurred in fiction yet in front of him was a spectacle to behold.

Even if he couldn't keep track of their arms, he could still see the fighting and get a decent idea of their styles.

Kuzuki fists moved like whips the movements sudden and rapid coming from unexpected angles, if dodged would return to "bite" his opponent, forcing Kuro to always block and deflect the attacks instead of dodging.

Kuro fists, on the other hand, moved like precise mechanical motions, with almost no wasted movement, always aiming for the fatal points.

It was a beautiful thing to watch.

He found out only a few months ago, Kuro had been training here in the Temple for years, yet he didn't know.

Did Kuro not trust him?

No that couldn't be.

Turning back to the fight he sweat dropped.

Somehow the elegant fight had now turned into a rowdy fistfight, but he could see a smile at the corner of Kuro's mouth.

Even Kuzuki. If Issei hadn't known the man for so long he wouldn't have noticed it.

Ultimately Kuzuki won the Battle.

Again.

His experience and his long reach were what allowed him his victory. Otherwise, Kuro was his equal even at his young age.

Perhaps he could ask Kuzuki sensei to train him as well?

**5 Years Until the Grail war Begins.**

Gravity.

Gravity was strange.

It was both a wave and a particle.

Yet at the same time, it was simply the distortion caused by objects on the fabric of space and time.

So, what does that mean for those who control gravity?

Were they somehow creating some kind of super heavy matter?

Unlike other mages, my research delved into science and how I could manipulate the laws of the universe with my basic mage craft.

I sighed as I placed the notebook down and took a sip of tea.

Time was running out.

My physical training had hit a limit.

Even with my modifications to my DNA I had only managed to reach D-Rank in strength and C -Rank in speed.

With body, reinforcement mastered my strength reached B- rank and my Speed A rank.

But this required me to dedicated everything I had to reinforcement.

During combat, I could perhaps keep my strength at C+ rank and B rank in speed.

I needed some way to increase it further.

Hmmm. Perhaps he could enhance some of his uniforms with runes?

Runes that would reinforce his body using the ambient mana in the air allowing him to focus in combat.

It would definitely need a lot of tuning though.

It took about three days to figure out what runes to use and where calibrating the uniform so that it would enhance me to 95% Reinforcement however took about three months of careful stitches and tears...

Yes, I stitched the runes into the cloth.

The runes were stitched using a double-layered silver thread soaked in my blood.

How did I get my hands-on silver you ask?

Well, when you have mastered alteration to the level I have, you can alter the very atoms.

Now I'm not creating something from nothing.

Rather I take something like graphite and fuse the protons and neutrons of the atoms around it together changing the atom.

Wait that means I could turn lead into gold... Muahahaha... Ahem, No need to crash the market.

Now the problem is making sure I don't want to cause a fusion explosion.

Getting past the Coulomb force?

Alteration to temporarily reduce it.

That means I also have to direct the excess energy released by the fusion process and believe me there is a HUGE amount of energy.

I nearly caused an explosion the first time fused a few micrograms of hydrogen the energy that released was enough to boil a cup of water.

Let me put that in perspective.

A 1000000 micro grams makes one gram.

If I fused a gram of hydrogen, I would have leveled Fuyuki in a nuclear fusion explosion.

But if also gave me something.

A weapon powerful enough to fight against these gods and legends.

Anyway, I got a hold of Raiga Fujimura and told him that I had an Idea of a way to make a lot of money.

Raiga Fujimura was Taiga's grandfather and as nice as he was, he was still a Yakuza.

I had presented him a prototype fusion energy generator about the size of a small cardboard box.

I designed it based on Fallout.

I highly doubt they could sue me. It's not like Bethesda existed in this universe.

The runes lay hidden within the generator.

Raiga was old however even he knew the value of what I had just shown him.

Using his connections, we were given the approval to build a power station here in Fuyuki and so I built a full-sized fallout style fusion generator.

And a few more for good measure.

I also put up a simple bounded field to keep away those who do not know what this was.

Well, it only just gave the suggestion that there was nothing interesting there.

Nothing too extreme or else it might tip off a mage.

Looking at the building one would not thing it was a power station as it was very quiet with most of the wires going underground.

Within a month I was selling power even beyond Fuyuki.

I got about 40% of the profits.

Raiga got 40% and the remaining 20% was given to the government.

It was what kept them from asking questions about how we were providing so much power.

So, I was a millionaire now.

Which I used to buy the silver thread...

Any other materials that I desired...

The enhancement for the V-Max was also coming along nicely.

I put stripped it of all it's parts and put reinforcement runes in each and every part individually.

I also decided to reinforce the gas that I put in it.

Perhaps that was a bit much?

...

Nah... There's no such thing as too much. Especially in this universe where anything can go wrong.

Hmmm.

I'm thinking of buying a gift for Sakura.

I wonder what she would like...

Walking back home with Sakura I wondered If they finished planting them?

As we neared home, I sent a pulse of Prana into the ground in a wave form.

**Structural Analysis: Sonar Version.**

Hmmm looks like they were done after all.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Sempai."

"I have something to show you."

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Come on." I said as I lead her to the back...

"Close your eyes Sakura." She obeyed without question I slid open the door and gently pulled her forward leading her to it before coming to a stop right in front of it.

"You can open your eyes now Sakura."

As she opened her eyes, her eyes widened in surprse.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." I said, " Do you like it?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Sempai was so nice to her.

He trusted her so much and helped her even on the little things.

When she made a mistake, he didn't scold her, rather he helped correct it.

He bandaged her bruises and apologized to her for being unable to help her anger tinging his voice.

Anger at himself for not being able to protect her.

He trusted her enough to let her in on the project that he was working on and even asked for her suggestions.

She was even invited to his workshop.

To a mage letting, someone into their workshop was unthinkable.

They walked to school together, came home together, ate lunch together.

All the while he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The possible end of the world.

He trusted her and relied on her.

And they kept this a secret from Fujimura sensei.

If it was not for sempai, Sakura didn't think she would have made it this far.

In front of her was a garden.

A Garden filled with lavender flowers.

A gift to her from her sempai.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Lavender reminds me of you. Do you like it?"

She could only nod as tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

She felt him wrap her in a gentle hug and she leaned into the hug as she enjoyed the smell of the lavender and her sempai.

Sakura was now the happiest girl in the world and nothing could ruin it.

Deep within a catacomb an old man chuckled.

"Enjoy what time you have left Sakura." He rasped out, as he dispersed into all kinds of bugs.

**2 Years until the Grail war Begins!**


	8. Chapter 8

With more money pouring in than I knew what to do with I could finally get the things I needed for my projects.

By the end of the second month, I had spent over a million dollars buying things.

Not useless things.

Things to prepare.

This was not a story.

This was real life and I needed to prepare for everything.

I could get killed at any moment.

With my physical at their limits, I now turned to other things I began working on other ways to gain more power and get stronger.

The shed was in the corner of the house was not my workshop.

No, it was now simply the entrance to my workshop buried deep underground.

I finally cracked the code.

You know my excitement when I came to the conclusion that magical energy was simply a type of energy and would follow the law of Energy = Mass x the Speed of light squared?

Yeah turns out my theory was only partially correct.

Magical Energy was the state in between Matter and Energy.

It was in a Superposition.

All it needed is to be directed and it can be turned into matter like earth or energy like Laser beams like how Caster did.

For an equation describing a physical phenomenon, the superposition principle states that a combination of solutions to a linear equation is also a solution to it. When this is true the equation is said to obey the superposition principle. Thus, if state vectors _f_1, _f_2 and _f_3 each solve the linear equation on ψ, then ψ = _c_1 _f_1 + _c_2 _f_2 + _c_3 _f_3 would also be a solution, in which each c is a coefficient. The Schrödinger equation is linear, so quantum mechanics follows this.

For example, consider an electron with two possible configurations, up and down. This describes the physical system of a qubit.

where the coefficients are complex numbers describing how much goes into each configuration.

The general principle of superposition of quantum mechanics applies to the states [that are theoretically possible without mutual interference or contradiction] ... of any one dynamical system. It requires us to assume that between these states there exist peculiar relationships such that whenever the system is definitely in one state we can consider it as being partly in each of two or more other states. The original state must be regarded as the result of a kind of superposition of the two or more new states, in a way that cannot be conceived on classical ideas. Any state may be considered as the result of a superposition of two or more other states, and indeed in an infinite number of ways. Conversely, any two or more states may be superposed to give a new state...

...

...

Ahem...Sorry about that I was lost in thought lets skip the technicalities.

So according to my calculations the if I plug in magical energy into the equation

E=mc² is the equation for a particle which has mass.

However light and energy don't have mass.

Objects that are mass-less travel at the speed of light.

So replace the mass with momentum and remove the square.

And we get E=pc for mass-less particles where p = momentum of the object in question.

Putting together this gives the formula for

E² = p²c² + m²c^4

From my research, if I plug in magical energy into the equation.

(Ti x D)/3 = E² = p²c² + m²c^4

Simplyfying the equation again we get (Ti x D)/3 = E = mc².

Where Ti is the amount of magical energy and D is the density of said magical energy.

This...

Yes..

This solves any problem might have prana.

Hahahaha

Storing prana in jewels?

Fuck it.

I can use the energy I get from fusion to create all the magical energy I need.

It also opens up a whole new box of possibilities.

* * *

Right now I was attempting something I was looking forward to and yet something I dreaded.

I was about to uncover my Origin and Element.

Sakura was beside me holding my hand to comfort me.

This was a dangerous operation.

I could lose my life.

But I had to do this if I wanted to proceed further.

I began the casting Structural Analysis.

This time not on anything physical.

Rather on the concept of my origin...

I do not know how to describe what I experienced.

I found myself in front of _something._

My breath hitched in my throat as I began to understand where I was.

This was my origin the way my mind was able to comprehend

I couldn't help but be mesmerized.

My eyes snapped open to see a concerned Sakura holding my hand as my head lay on her lap.

"How long?" _How long was I out?_

"Just a few minutes."

I let out a sigh.

Good.

I recalled the information I just gained.

My origin was _Begin/Advance._

A dual Origin like Kiritsugu.

The good news was that I was also an Average one.

Sakura looked at me her eyes curious.

"Well, I have a Dual Origin, Begin and Advance. And I believe I am an average one."

Her eyes widened. "Just like nee-san."

I nodded. "Yeah." I nodded.

An Idea popped into my head.

"Hey Sakura, I have an idea."

And so I told her the ridiculous Idea that just entered my head.

Her eyes shined with joy and hope. "Kuro-kun you're watching too many movies."

"No really. It might actually work, so you in?"

She nodded and smiled hope filling her heart.

If this works I might be able to rid Sakura of all the crest worms in her and rid the world of Zouken Matou completely.

It would be ridiculously expensive but for Sakura, it was worth it.

"Alright then come on." I began to drag her to my shed.

It looked like a extremely ordinary shed.

Except it was the entrance to my workshop underground.

Standing in the center of the shed with Sakura beside me I pulsed my prana in morse code through the ground.

... .- -.- ..- .-. .- .. ... -... . ... - -.- - ... .- .. ·-·-·-

A few seconds passed and mechanical whirring began as the floor opened in front of us and a cylindrical lift made of glass rose and opened, once we both were in, I pressed the big red button and the lift began to descend and accelerate, the floor of the shed covered above us leaving no trace that we were there.

As the lift descended for about a minute the workshop finally came into view and the lift began to decelerate.

My workshop built with Sakura's help.

I couldn't have come this far without her.

An advanced complex where technology and magic built things that would boggle the minds of the modern-day magus.

Large were grown within the workshop to keep the air breathable and self-sufficient even without going to the surface.

A nuclear reactor powered everything here.

It was a workshop with many different workshops. Each one for a different specialization and now we was heading to the Robotics Workshop.

Why?

To build the ultimate anti-Zouken Weapon and to free Sakura.

Nanites.

or Nano-robots to be exact.

A year and 2 Months Remaining


	9. Chapter 9

Today was a Saturday.

I woke up bright and early at dawn and began stretches and light exercise.

Once I finished my daily exercises I took a bath and headed to the kitchen to begin preparing a meal. This was for Taiga, so she has something to eat.

Today was a special day.

I was going to go on a date with Sakura.

Yes, you heard it right!

Sakura was now officially my Girlfriend.

I was going to make today a memorable day for Sakura.

Something she can look back fondly.

I have everything planned out.

Once the meal was done I placed a lid on the pan and switched off the stove and began to get ready for my date.

Heading to my dresser I picked out the clothes I had prepared specially for this occasion.

Something special...

Wearing the clothes I turned to the mirror to take a look.

A black leather jacket with a fur collar and spiked shoulders. A simple black necklace. Two pockets on both sides of my coat and two golden stripes on the jacket stretching from my shoulder to my hand. Black leather fingerless gloves. A black leather pant with yellow lightning stripes on each leg.

Combing my hair back a bit I was ready.

Oh almost forgot my gold-rimmed pink sunglasses.

The only things I didn't have were golden braces and a belt with an engine, oh and a cigarette. Otherwise, my suit is perfect.

Hmm, I wonder if this could be considered cosplay?

Naah.

Since Brotoki exists in this universe I don't think this counts.

Wearing my black boots and locking the door behind I walk up to the shed and pulsed a prana morse code into the ground.

.-. .-. - .- . -.-. - -··· - . -.-. ... -. - -... . .- ... -

With a mechanical whir, the ground parted and my ride rose out of the ground.

The Yamaha V-Max.

Now Reinforced beyond ridiculousness.

Seriously I reinforced every single thing I could find and even some concepts on some of the parts.

The tyres had their [Grip] and [Durability] concept reinforced.

The Chasse? Reinforced it's [Integrity].

Engine? [Power] and [Efficiency].

Transmission? It had the concept of [Transmission] so I reinforced that. I highly doubt there was going to be a bike in the world that could shift as fast as this baby.

Fuel tank? [Preservation] and [Containment].

Brakes? [Conduction] and [Friction]

Radiator? [Conduction].

Handles and throttle? [Control].

Lights? [Clarity].

Seats? [Comfort] for comfy butts. The most comfortable Motorbike seat.

The nitrous system? [Power].

The suspension? [Rebounding]

The Absorber? You got it. [Absorbtion]!

This bike looks ordinary on the outside.

But on the inside, I highly doubted there was a bike that could rival this one today.

Perhaps in the future? But this is 2002. Almost 2003.

I could imagine Saber in her tuxedo on the bike.

Shaking my head I pushed up my sunglasses and sat on it, inserted the key and kickstarted the engine to life.

The four-cylinder engine purred as I gently rolled it out of the shed and onto the street.

An excited grin split my face as I let pulled on the throttle and felt the acceleration as I zigzagged through the streets at 40 miles an hour.

Any other bike and I would not have been able to do this.

Casting structural analysis on the bike I searched for those memories of Saber riding this baby.

Once I got them I accessed them letting them flow into me as I felt the skills of B-rank riding.

My grin split wider as I accelerated now more confident in "MY" driving skills towards the Matou mansion.

"WOOOOHOOOO! YEAAAA!"

Coming to a stop in front of the mansion I turned to see Sakura and my jaw fell.

Holy shit! Damn you look Beautiful.

I think I said that out loud from how much Sakura is blushing right now.

She had a pink top with a pure white skirt and white half shoes.

"Ahem." I fake coughed before extending a hand.

"Would this Lady Sakura care for a ride?"

...

"Pfttt" She covered her mouth and started giggling. Her giggles were like jingles in the wind.

"Hey!" I felt my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"Oh come on. It's not like I've ever gone on a date before." My face fell. But on the inside I was euphoric.

At that Sakura burst out laughing and slowly wiped her tears as she got on the bike behind me.

I was going on a Date with Sakura!

I think my heart was going to pop out of my chest from how hard it was pounding.

I think my heart skipped a few beats when she wrapped her hands around me.

Lifting the kickstand I gently pulled on the throttle as I pulled away from the mansion.

Jesus christ I can feel her breasts against my back. Also, I think I just had a heart attack if this keeps going on I'm not sure I'll last the whole day but I would die a happy man if I did die from something like this!

**A year and 2 Months Remaining**


	10. Chapter 10

I came to a stop in front of the theater and got off the bike after Sakura got gown from it and held my hand out to her.

"Shall we?"

Sakura let out a beautiful smile as she nodded and took my hand and we entered the theater hand in hand.

Let's hope this Movie, would be nice.

The Princess and the Pilot huh?

Okay, I have to say, this was actually pretty nice.

We leaned into each other at the halfway point.

We watched the dogfight in anticipation as the princess took the gun on the plane and prepared to fire the gun, while the pilot kept evading the enemy pilot, taking his job as the guard to the princess, his childhood friend to his limits.

(youtube /NWokF4TmrdM)

I felt Sakura squeezing my hand when the Pilot was thought to be dead and the princess called out to him. The pilot was shot but it was not fatal we leaned into each other as we watched the pair escape the enemy forces.

I wrapped my hands around her shoulder and she leaned on me with a sigh as we saw the happy ending, and the pilot flying off into the sky to his retirement and the princess waved at him from afar.

It might have been an animated film but it felt like we were along for the ride with the Characters.

That showed the level of care that went into the making of this movie.

"So did you like it?" I asked as we left the theater.

"Mhmm" Sakura nodded as she continued to lean on me and I led her to the bike.

"How about we get something to eat? I brought some tuna sandwiches and Chocolate cake.."

Her stomach growled out the answer instead and I began to laugh as she blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

We sat down on the soft green grass underneath a tree as I pulled out the picnic basket that I had prepared.

The new park was built a bit far from the old one ad that was a good thing.

It was nice here.

"Say, ah."

"Ah." I took a bite out of the offered sandwich and offered her mine in turn.

Once we had our fill we leaned our backs to the tree next to each other as we watched the children play, the other couples walking through the park and a few birds flying through, as I gently held her soft hand.

I was finally relaxed.

I knew of the threat that was looming over the horizon but for now all that faded away.

All that was there was me and Sakura.

That was all.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I whispered.

"Hai, Sempai."

"And seriously, stop calling me sempai, just use my name! We're a couple now."

"Hai, Kuro Sempai." She smiled her mischievous side showing a little.

"You're not going to stop calling me sempai aren't you?" She giggled lightly.

I fake sighed. "No wonder B.B. was modeled after you."

She rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Right, you remember how I told you that I saw the future?"

"Mhmm" She nodded

"Well, if the grail is successfully destroyed then in the far future about maybe a thousand years from now there will be an artificial intelligence named B.B. who was for some reason modeled after you but her mischievousness is a bit much."

"Why me?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

We watched as the sky began to turn red as the sunset.

"Sakura can you close your eyes?" She nodded and closed her eyes without even a second thought.

I couldn't take the chance, I didn't know how much influence Zouken had on Sakura. should Zouken be watching our little date and he sees what I'm about to do.

Even if he does have the capability to see through her eye I highly doubt he could do it for long.

This was the ideal time as most of the people had left and very few people actually remained in the park even our two stalkers having left.

I took a small box out of the picnic basket and opened it. Within it was something that I have been tirelessly working on.

Cost me millions.

But it was all worth it!

For her and our future!

After so long.

I had completed it.

It was a Syringe containing Nanites.

I had already tested it on myself. I had several Nanites Directly injected into my body and some into my brain programmed to form specific connections in order to command then without a large, computer.

It had improved my processing power a hundredfold and gave me direct control of all the nanites I had ever created.

My mastery of structural analysis and Alteration was what allowed me to control the nanites In real-time with a quantum entanglement communication system..I didn't have Queen Administrator levels of processing power but what I had done is set the Nanites in my brain as the main controllers to the other nanites so All I had to do was command them and the control nanites sent out the command.

Let's call the commanding nanites Omega nanites, to pay my respects to where I got the idea from.

The syringe glowed blue as I sent the command to activate themselves. Compared to the amount I had in my body this was nothing, but it was more than enough to wipe Zouken from existence.

"Sakura, hold out your right hand please." She did so and the needle gently broke her skin and entered the vein and I squeezed the plunger. As the nanites flowed into her Sakura gasped as she understood what was happening. Once done I pulled out the empty syringe gently and placed it back in the box. Before learning next to her and closed my eyes as well to completely focus and assume more control over the nanites as I dedicated all my processing power to them- commanding the Nanites in Sakura's body much more directly.

"Just give me a minute and it'll be done."

I blocked off all my senses in order to dedicate every scrap of processing power and attention I had to control and observe the Nanites in Sakura's body.

As the Nanites flowed along in her blood I was able to get a whole digital map of her and I immediately began to mark every single worm then marked them as hostile.

Some of the worms which for some reason contained huge amounts of mana.

Wait they were the fragments of the grail? No this wasn't the time for that.

Then I commanded all the Nanites to attach themselves to every single worm.

I had to finish this fast, I'd rather overestimate Zouken and prepare for it than underestimate a within seconds every single nanite thing Sakura's body gathered on the worms especially the worm lying dormant in the heart.

What I was about to do was something incredibly stupid.

Since I had control of all the Nanites which I had built to the function of the same fusion process that my generators ran on. However, they had a second set of nano runes engraved on them.

**Engine Start.**

A key turned within my mind, turning a crankshaft, as all 8 pistons connected together in a V formation, they began to the combustion cycle, all of my 8 of my circuits activated, turning mana and od into prana, this was the most crucial moment.

I was going to use Magecraft outside my body through my Nanites,

This was a difficult process but it was the only way I could guarantee the destruction all the worms in Sakura without giving Zouken a chance to react.

My Prana saturated the Omega nanites as they entered the Quantum communicators. And then..

It happened.

My Prana was into contact with the receiving ends of all my nanites.

Including the ones inside Sakura's body.

"Sempai?"

With a thought, every worm ripped to their very atoms. then brought together to form fats, proteins, and water.

The resulting energy from the reaction was minute compared to fusion but would release still too much heat for the human body and would literally build Sakura alive if I had left the energy instead the energy transferred to me and I turned the heat energy turned into magical energy as the Nanites flooded the surface of my skin expelling the magical energy into the air before retreating. It was not much considering how little magical energy was produced since it was not fusion.

After all, anything touched by Zouken would probably be disgusting, even if I was too paranoid about Zouken I'd rather be too Paranoid than not enough.

The Magical energy from the worms was just dispersing and there was nothing to anchor or guide it anymore.

**Engine off. **My circuits shut down and the pistons came to a halt.

I finally opened my eyes giving a sigh of relief as I stop.

"Sempai?"

"It's done. He's gone." It was anticlimactic but I'd take anticlimactic over something going wrong anyway.

Tears of relief and thankfulness fell down as I found myself engulfed in a hug.

Wrapping my hands around her and gently patting her head.

"It's alright he's gone, he won't be coming back anymore."

As I comforted her I sent a command to the Nanites to help her body along with repairs and once done enter sentry mode on the surface of her skin, before letting go of full control and letting my Omega nanites take over again.

Should something try to hurt her it would go.

**NANOMACHINES SON! **to protect her from any injuries. Hmm, I'll offer her an Omega nanite injection if she wants to later so she can control the Nanites in her body. Of course, she would not have Admin access.

My train of thought was interrupted as Sakura let go and then pulled me into a kiss her gentle lips capturing mine.

Oh god.

I was kissing Sakura.

I WAS KISSING SAKURA!

failing.

RESTART required.

But after a few seconds, I managed to recover albeit with a huge blush ad gently kissed her back.

She slowly pulled back and looked at me love desire shining in her eyes.

She pulled me in for a second kiss and her tongue requested entrance which granted to her giddily.

Our tounges danced together as we continued in euphoria unaware of the world around us in the setting sun under the shade of a tree.

We finally parted as our lungs began to burn for air and a trail of Saliva broke as we both stared into each other's eyes, panting.

Lavender stared at Auburn and Auburn stare at Lavender

There was nothing to say as we knew what the other felt but we said it anyway.

"I love you."

It was three words.

But those three words were heavier than the earth.

For it was not something that could be quantified.

"I love you too, sempai."

And when returned its weight was magnified several-fold.

"Shall we continue our date, my lady?"

She smiled, brighter than ever before.

"Of course my knight."

I gently took her in my arms in a process carry and walked towards my bike and gently placed Sakura down on the bike and started the engine.

I drove through the bridge as we admired the sunset together her arms around me as we drove gently.

We were relaxed, in a way we weren't before as if a great weight has been lifted off our shoulders...

* * *

The house was unlocked as I entered it.

So Taiga was here?

"I'm home."

As we entered the house together Taiga came running. "KURO! I'm HUNGRY! OHH nice outfit!"

"Well, I suppose it's time to head to the Kitchen."

As Taiga laydown down and began watching TV I began to cook.

I wonder what I should make today?

Ah, I know.

"Sempai?"

"Sakura can you put some spaghetti to boil? Don't forget the salt!"

"Mhmm." She nodded and I opened the fridge. Let's see, I need onions, check, curry leaves, check, salt, check, oh and chili powder oh and canned tuna, check.

"Sempai?" Ah looks like she had put the spaghetti to boil.

"Open one of the canned tuna please."

"Sir," She gave a salute and went to take out the tuna can.

I took out the onion and began to chop them into fine slices once done, then I took out a saucepan and poured about 4 tablespoons of cooking and then put it on medium heat and then put in the onions, and saute until brown., then I added the curry leaves and emptied the can of tuna chunks that sakura handed to me into it and mixed it well. Finally, I added 2 tablespoons of chili powder and lowered the flame to low before continuing to mix it thoroughly for a minute then switched the fire off.

Once the spaghetti was done I drained all the water with a sieve and added to the saucepan before starting the fire again and mixing it up well to make sure the spaghetti is evenly seasoned, once done I switched it off and poured it into a bog bowl while Sakura carried the plates and forks and chopsticks to the table.

I was not Shirou. I couldn't make fancy meals but I did make simple meals and I added my own recipe for them.

"Sensei, the food is ready!" I said as I brought it to the table.

* * *

"KURO! OH my GAWD, you two are finally dating, I never thought you would be so dense!"

"I am not dense thank you very much sensei."

"AND STILL CAN'T EAT WITH A CHOPSTICKS YET? HOW COULD YOU CALL YOURSELF JAPANESE KURO? HOW?"

"I may be Japanese in the body but I'm Maldivian in the SOUL!"

"THAT DOESN"T EXCU- wait, Maldivian? Isn't that like the smallest country in the world or something?"

"More like paradise on earth."

"OH RIGHT! All those travel agencies have that place to go!"

Sakura smiled as she took a bite.

She was so happy. It felt like she was on top of the world!

Family.

This was a family.

She took another bite of the spicy spaghetti. Hmmm.

Simple but delicious.

Maybe I could add Mayonnaise to the fish next time and use green chili instead?

Sempai's dishes were so simple but when he does make something a bit complex it's usually a strange snack.

Like the ones, he called a Gulha. Or the Bokiba. Those were delicious.

She continued to eat enjoying, watching her Sempai and sensei bickering back and forth.

She was at peace.

* * *

Somewhere in Fuyuki, there was a catacomb filled with worms and insects, but they were all devouring each other as the one who controlled them had vanished.

They required prana to survive, and they consume flesh to generate mana. Without someone else to give them prana they had no source of food and began to consume each other. By the time Shinji gathered the courage to enter the Catacomb a few days later even though he was forbidden from doing so, there was nothing left except a single crest worm which had withered and died after the first day despite coming out on top.

"Grandfather?" He called out.

But Zouken was no more.


	11. Chapter 11

I had finally found a solution to the problem to the problem I had with my Tracing.

That being, I could not absorb, nor could remember enough details to replicate a near-perfect projection after all I had no reality marble to store the information on.

But I found a solution.

I built a massive computer within my workshop to store the information.

Specifically the information I get from structural analysis.

When I cast structural analysis on an object the information from of the object that I analysed I transfer the data directly to my nanites instead of trying to comprehend it the sheer ridiculous amount of information.

The entire history, the placement of every single atom and whatever mysteries that the object had would bypass my brain and directly go to the nanites.

The nanites then used Quantum Communication relays built with microscopic runes in order to send every single bit of data to the Absolutely massive computer that I had built underground with ridiculous amounts of RAM to receive the information that I get from Structural Analysis..

Solid-state storage was not fast enough to accept the sheer amount of information that was gained at that short of a time frame so a ridiculous amount of RAM was used as a buffer to accept the information from structural Analysis immediately and begin storing the information within Solid State Drives.

128 Petabytes of RAM.

9080 Petabytes of Solid States Storage.

2056 Central Processing Units linked with each other, each unit with 128 cores clocking in 15.3 GHz.

All of them with only two tasks.

Only TWO TASKS.

To store the received information from RAM to the Solid State drive and when requested bring information from Solid State Storage to RAM where the Information waited to be called upon.

Each of them permanently enhanced and the whole system was linked together with runes.

Each of them was cooled down to near absolute zero using liquid Nitrogen which transfers the heat away and keeps them running as fast as they can.

All of them powered by a Fusion reactor and all the information and the systems were managed by a Virtual Intelligence.

One fusion reactor was dedicated to it and only it that was how energy intensive it was.

And there was a Second System with its exact same specifications as Back up which would start should it fail.

The System and the Backup System took up 8 floors.

Each.

I had to dig out 16 floors for them within my workshop in order to keep them.

As the Result, my workshop was now 16 floors larger.

This system took a whole year to finish even with Sakura's help.

From building all the parts to testing each part to making sure that I could send information using Structural Analysis and Get data back to me.

And since the Nanites were connected to the System using a Quantum entanglement system it would never disconnect no matter how far I was or what mystical of physical barrier separated me due to the fundamental law of quantum mechanics and Entangled particles.

Building the whole system cost me a whopping 1.5 Billion Yen nearly 1/4th of the money I had accumulated by selling power went to it but it was worth it.

I named the system** Infinitron a**fter the old PC, I had built in my previous life.

This huge system was allowed me to finally reach it.

Perfect Structural Analysis and as a result of Perfect Tracing.

And when I wanted to trace something all I needed was to give the mental command to my nanites and it will retrieve the information which I channel directly into the Projection bypassing my Brain entirely.

Only the information I desired will be passed to my brain from Infinitron.

UBW stored a truly I**NFINITE** amount of information, it was one of the reasons Shirou was the only one capable of mastering Tracing however it was limited to what Shirou could understand and process.

Ironically, Infinitron, on the Other hand, had a Limit on how much Information it could store but there was no limit to WHAT information it could store.

In other words, if I could get a glimpse of Ea?

Then I would have gained one of the most powerful weapons in the Universe.

When we were finally done with it, Sakura and I decided to take a vacation for a week, we went to Hokkaido.

When we came back there was only about a month for the Grail war to begin.

So we began to make our final preparations.

* * *

(One week LAter)

The Grail war had started.

How did I know?

From the news.

Lancer's victims.

As I was descending from the temple returning from informing Kuzuki Sensei of the start of the grail war sound reminiscent of a bomb going off disrupts my thoughts and snaps my attention back to reality.

A woman falls to the ground, a crater left in the wall that she was presumably smashed into and before her was Lancer.

Wait. The woman.. that was CASTER!

"Damn..." Lancer sighed, he twirls around Gaebolg and I immediately took in its details, having mastered structural analysis a glance was enough.

Infinitrons processors began working to store all the data that had to arrive in the RAM.

Estimated time of completion 15 seconds

. The Data Remained in the RAM should the need arise to recall the DATA.

I try to call out, to stop him, but my throat is so dry I can't make a sound.

This is the kind of moment I've spent my life training for, but seeing this man here and now, I'm crippled by fear.

This is what it feels like to stare at death.

He's standing over her now, the spear nearly pushed into her chest.

The air itself seems to freeze, and an aura like I've never imagined seems to surround his GAEBOLG.

I knew about it but seeing it and experiencing it was totally different.

Yet...

What should I do?

I was not Shirou Emiya.

I was not suicidal, however, they were in front of me.

Should I try to leave Lancer would see me anyway and he might try to kill me.

Even if I was a mage.

So the best chance I had of survival is to attack him first taking him by surprise.

If that doesn't work I have to prepare for combat. running away would simply make it easier for him to kill me.

I had a chance to eliminate Lancer right here and get Caster as an ally.

Besides she could probably help in the dismantling of the holy grail.

**ENGINE START!** I roared out my aria in my mind and a key turned within my mind turning a crankshaft, as 64 pistons connected together started providing power, all 64 of my natural circuits and 33 crest circuits activated as I reinforced myself and activated all the runes on my clothes. Then I took direct command of my nanites and I activated the Nanites lining my alveoli to fuse hydrogen into helium to produce more Prana in case I need it.

I raise my right arm at Lancer commanding the Nanites to from a Prana-Laser Cannon.

The Nanites in my arm flowed through my skin and began to take form into a futuristic-looking cannon around my arms.

Its fans spun drawing in air and fusing hydrogen into helium converting all the Energy released into White hot Laserbeam concentrated with prana.

And then I fired.

* * *

A young woman, cloaked in tattered purple mystical robes and spattered with blood tumbles out of the forest on the outskirts of Fuyuki City.

The sun has recently gone down, the days are getting shorter as they get further into the winter. Due to the early nightfall, and the increased sense of danger brought about by a recent string of deaths due to a reckless Master and his careless Servant, the streets seem to be empty due to the recent curfew.

This gives the young woman's hunter an easy avenue to pursue her without fear of being caught.

Everything that could have gone wrong had for the Caster class Servant. Summoned into the possession of Atrum Galliasta, a Master that was as foolish as he was cold, and mistreated due to his fear of her expertise in magecraft, their relationship quickly deteriorated.

Of course, she was a powerful Mage, that's what he had signed up for when summoning a Caster. Unfortunately for both of them, his ego wouldn't allow it.

The cruelty of his ritualistic sacrifices aside, they were simply a waste of resources.

He had gone through shady channels to obtain a large number of children who would not be missed, especially from one fake priest, their souls being the essence he could draw upon the perform large scale magecraft with ease.

Even this paled in comparison to the magic that Caster could generate from the exact same ritual.

So with such power at her disposal, how did this happen?

How?

In a duel of magecraft, he would stand no chance; she had already proven this. But...

"Come now, witch."

A voice sounds out from behind her as she attempts to flee.

Her magical reserves are already too depleted to simply teleport away or fly to safety, so escape on foot is her only option.

She may only be a Caster, so her physical capabilities are far below those of most Servant's, but she is a Servant nonetheless.

She had just made it most of the way towards the center of town. If she can just make it to a heavily enough populated area, Lancer will have to cease his chase, but-

"You don't really think you can outrun me, do you?" His voice rings loud in her ear, a predatory glint within his eyes as the Knight in Blue tights kept up pace with her without issue before delivering a swift kick to her side. She flew, smashing her into the wall of a nearby building leaving a crater on it before falling to the ground, trembling.

"Damn. That's definitely going to leave a bit of a mess for my Master to clean up..." The knight sighed.

"The fact that we're supposed to keep this under wraps makes fighting a big pain in the ass. Everything we do leaves evidence around this town, which takes time to clean up."

Her spine was broken from the impact.

Her legs were paralyzed, and her body won't last long in its current state.

A Servants spiritual body cannot be crippled under normal circumstances, healing from their Master would quickly put them into a condition where they are capable of moving again, they mere needed prana.

Caster, however, had been betrayed by her own master. It's ironic in a way. The Witch of betrayal, betrayed by her own master, as such she lacked a Master to supply her the necessary Prana making this kind of healing impossible.

She began to crawl away.

But she could not escape.

If she could not even escape at a sprint, what hope does she have escaping Lancer the most Agile of servants like this? She rolls onto her back and laughs, bitterly, cursing the world, she had hoped this would be a chance. A chance for her to settle down. To find a man, to live a life that she had missed.

But now all she could do was curse at the unfairness of it all. It's all she can do anymore. Once again she has been betrayed by her very existence.

She hears the steady clink of armor as the Blue Spear-man approaches.

He is no longer running; a casual stroll is all he needs now that she's accepted her fate.

The rain fell down on her face as if the skies were mourning for her. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain in this cold night comforts her in her second death.

She feels the knight's spear press against her chest.

"No hard feelings, lady." He says, coolly. "I don't really want to do this myself. It's taking all I have to delay this. Even with my Magic Resistance, I can't go against a Command seal too much. If you want to blame anybody, blame your Master. He's the one that put me and mine up to this. I wouldn't even be out tonight if it weren't for that." He gives a small shrug. "Although I guess in that regard, you already got your vengeance."

As the tip of the spear neared her chest suddenly Lancer's eyes widened and looked up before jumping away, narrowly avoiding a streak of bluish-white beam of Light that took the place he was mere seconds ago before fading away.

What was that Spell? It had an insane amount of Mana in it even she would be hard-pressed to match it without tapping into the leylines.

"I suggest you leave the Lady alone Lancer, even as fast as you are you can not go faster than the speed of light."

As she turned her head she saw a young boy with Auburn hair and golden eyes.

He was excluding a huge amount of Mana from his body.

No, that not possible.

He was breathing out mana.

That couldn't be, that was only possible for one with dragon blood in them.

But in this day and age?

As the boy approached she saw it his right hand was covered in a cannon-like mystic code that was glowing a white-blue and it's glow was growing brighter every second as it seemed to generate ridiculous amounts of Prana and it was pointed straight at Lancer his left hand clutching the elbow of his right as if he was holding it's weight aloft.

No, that was not it.

It was something else.

Was he channeling prana into it?

She couldn't think straight now.

But a question plagued her mind.

Why did the Magus attack Lancer?

She couldn't sense a servant with him.

So what made him attack lancer?

To save her?

She scoffed mentally as her mind began to fall into darkness too tired and her prana exhausted.

As if that was even possible.

With the last of her strength, she used her mana to form a magic circle with her blood and then blacked out.

She could only hope it worked.

**00:00:00**


	12. Chapter 12

(AN. Reply to fidel13x : Seriously? He is NOT Shirou. It's an SI. HE cannot have a reality marble as his mind is not Distorted like Shirou. He Values his life unlike Shirou.

( Reply to ALTER-BOT Hmm It's not infinite. It's simply too huge to store in the human brain. The human brain is the fastest processor. There are no Computers capable of Matching it in the Real world, even the Worlds largest super computer can bare approach a fraction of a percent of its processing power however the brain in not good at storing information accurately for long periods of time, unles it's aParticularly memorable event like a Life or death situation. Tell me do you remember what you ate last week? No? Anyway he doesn't need a search engine, he has a VI to assist him in that matter and even without the VI it would be simple to aacces it as eaach weapon would have it's own flie. He simply owuld have to acces it but it would take longer without the help of a Virtual Intelligence. Not to be confused with artificial intelligence.)

A/N : Play OST Emiya Time Alter

* * *

I was not in my combat uniform, this one didn't have any protective runes.

Which means.

_**Calculating necessary adjustments.**_

**_Analyzing_**_** structural weaknesses.**_

**_Beginning_**_** Reinforcement of Structural weaknesses of System.**_

**_Beginning_**_** positive reinforcement of Concept "ACCELERATION." in System.**_

**_Beginning_**_** positive reinforcement of Concept "AGILITY." in System.**_

**_Beginning_**_** positive reinforcement of Concept "SPEED." in System.**_

My circuits began to glow through my skin into the visible spectrum, they warmed up as I pushed my reinforcement spell to the limit.

That was all the time I had before my instincts screamed at me, the hairs of my neck standing up as Lancer vanished from my field of vision and I ducked obeying them, barely avoiding having my head taken off as I ducked and rolled away and got up, bringing my cannon up again facing Lancer.

"Ho? A Magus? And what is your business here?"

I glared at him adrenaline pumping through my body as my brain sped up. I could hear the beating of my heart within my ears.

"Well, I am finding the one who was committing those murders and lucky me I stumble right into him..."

"Hah." Lancer laughed before he rushed at me again.

There was no way I could hit lancer with my cannon when he was aware, I jumped back trying to get some distance but it was no use, Lancer was far too fast.

But it gave me the precious necessary seconds to gives the command to my nanites and my canon dissolved as the nanites instead covered my arm and all the nanites in my body surfaced my skin my face and my whole body, before linking together forming a replica of the Iconic suit of Armour that was not known in this world.

The Bleeding Edge Armour.

Except it was powered and reinforced by Runes and Magical energy instead of an Arc reactor.

Then I found myself flying backwards from the force of Lancer's slash my vision swimming for a moment as I nearly blacked out, but I managed to recover mid-air as I took control again and Runes formed on the bottom of my feet and my palms and Mana was turned into plasma and thrust and I began to hover in the air before turning to where Lancer was as indicated helpfully by the HUD.

Lancer was staring at me stunned for some reason, not sure why, but I didn't hesitate to take the chance as the Nanites on the center of my chest glowed brightly, Lancer's eyes widened finally coming out his trance as I fired the Second laser beam today.

This time though the beam struck him, or it would have if a red barrier appeared in front of him completely negating the Laser as it died down and I saw Lancer grinning.

"You aren't the only one who knows how to use runes kid, I was trained by one of the best rune master in the world so I know a thing or two. Still, the way you use runes is quite interesting. Is that Mercury? No that won't work, but damn kid not bad at all."

I know. Scathatch.

The Rune Witch.

"You've got balls kid, I'll give you that and you look like you've got a good head on your shoulders too." He spun his Lance around and placed it on his shoulders. "I had to silence those witnesses because of the laws of your kind so don't blame me. A shame you didn't summon me it would have been interesting as a fellow rune mage. However, I have taken care of my business here anyway so my coward of a Master told me to come back as soon as I was done."

He looked at me with his red eyes that were glowing with mischief. "And since you're a Magus I don't need to silence you since my master only told me to silence witnesses who had no place knowing." He gave a sly grin. "Try to save her if you can kid, or summon your own servant. I want a good fight and maybe we can go out for a drink later." He then waved. "See ya." and disappeared.

(A/N Music Stops.)

I was still standing there for a few seconds more before I realized the threat had gone and my hands began to shake as I fell to my knees. My breath was short as my lungs tried to supply oxygen and my heart was trying to come out of my chest as I landed and retracted the Nanites back into my body.

**HOLY CRAP.**

**I WAS GOING TO DIE.**

**I NEARLY DIED.**

**HOLY SHIT.**

**OKAY CALM.**

**CALM DOWN.**

**CAlm** down.

I took a breath and then a second one and a third as I brought myself under control.

I thought I was prepared for the grail war.

I was not.

Knowing it and experiencing a life and death battle was very different.

It was only thanks to my instinct from training so much with Kuzuki sensei and my mastery of reinforcement that saved me.

Had I been a fraction of a second slower my head would not be attached to my body anymore.

So this is what a servant was.

With trembling legs, I got up deactivating my circuits but keeping my nanites active just in case I began to tree towards the Caster.

She had a hole on her chest where her heart was, I could have sworn I interrupted lancer.

Engine Start.

My natural circuits came to life.

Kneeling down beside her I placed my hands on her before casting structural analysis on her.

No result.

I frowned.

Why did it return no result?

Oh right, Magic Resistance.

Damn it.

Once again I started structural analysis this time I slowly increased the amount of Prana until I bypassed her magic resistance.

Thankfully it didn't take too much.

Must be because of her current state.

As cast the brief structural analysis I understood.

Ha.

Aha.

"Hehehe."

Damn that lancer he's good.

Lancer used Gaebolg on Medea.

When Gaebolg is invoked so close it would always strike the heart.

But since it was his Noble phantasm he had perfect control over it.

And Gaebolg did indeed piece the heart.

In that, it pierced her heart leaving just a scratch on the heart muscles.

A very minute scratch but it still counted as being pierced, so in a way, Lancer was still obeying his orders.

He didn't have enough magic resistance to actively fight against a command seal like a Saber but that didn't mean he couldn't fight it in his own way.

Man here I was berating him yet he was a damn nice guy.

Lancer was holding back so much it was not even funny.

If he truly wanted to kill me I would have died.

I also noticed something else.

There was a magic circle next to her, I didn't understand a word of it but all I knew was it seemed to divert the ambient Mana into caster and it seemed to be using that mana to restore casters Mana stores and healing her.

I waited for a few minutes and helped the process along by using Nanites to generate Mana near the circle, watching it as it hungrily absorbed the Mana.

It took about ten minutes for her breathing to even out before I felt it was enough and I gently lifted her in my arms and began my trek home.

I just hope Taiga would not be too mad.

Oh, who am I kidding she's totally going to misunderstand the situation and make a big deal of it.


	13. Chapter 13

When Senpai came home that night carrying a woman she didn't question him.

She had complete trust in him.

Because she knew he would not throw her away.

No, what concerned her was the fact that he was shivering.

He was also carrying a woman who seemed injured.

So she gently took the woman from his hands and took her to the guest room and cleaned her before tucking her into the futon.

When she came back out she saw him..

His shivering was getting worse.

He was in shock so she brought a warm blanket and slowly wrapped it around him as she slowly helped him to sit down beside the table...

Food... Yes, food or a drink, was good for shock, she needed to get him some something to drink preferably warm.

Making sure he was comfortable first she entered the kitchen she began to heat up the water to prepare some of the red tea that he liked.

Once the tea was ready she poured it in a teacup gently carrying the tea to him and slowly placed the tea in front of him before she sat down beside him.

"Senpai?" she wrapped her arms around him gently trying to comfort the shivering boy.

"Sakura." he looked up at her. And she nearly gasped. "What have I been doing all this time? Everything I did. All my preparations."

His eyes.

His eyes were like hers.

"All of them were useless. D - Rank strength and C Rank speed? My ass. If I take into account Lancer speed and that was him holding back... Then I have severely miscalculated. My nanites were useless against something the could not catch and it barely held together against lancers attacks."

His voice was empty. It lacked the vibrant excitement that she was used to.

"Even with maximum reinforcement and Infinitron helping me taking the new calculations into account I can barely reach E rank in speed. My strength barely manages E-. If Lancer wanted me dead... I would have already been dead."

He was like her... Before he pulled her out of that pit of hopelessness. It was wrong... Senpai worked so hard. Every day and every night. To save her and to save the world. He didn't deserve to go through this.

She engulfed him in a loving hug.

"Senpai. It's alright. You've done so much. It'll be alright."

"But how? How? If I cannot win the grail war. If I cannot defeat Gilgamesh... Then Angra Mainyu will be born and the world will end, you will die, I will die.."

He shivered once more and she kept didn't let him go as she kept comforting him whispering sweet words until he finally began to fall asleep in her arms.

Senpai faced Lancer? No wonder it shook him to his core. Facing a servant was suicide but from what she understood he had no choice in the matter.

Servants need to be fought with servants.

Not humans.

So she needed to summon her own...

She gently carried him to bed and tucked him in before leaning in to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Senpai..."

As if in response to her thoughts her palm felt like it was suddenly on fire for a few seconds before it died down...

She let out a small smile as she saw what it was...

* * *

Inside the underground workshop in a glowing white room, a magical circle crackled with magical energy. Sakura's circuit warming up as she began to channel it to the ritual.

**Silver and iron to the origin. Mud and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.**

**The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (fill).**

**Shut (fill).**

**Shut (fill).**

**Shut (fill).**

**Shut (fill).**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**――――I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of his world, I am the one who rids out all that brings hopelessness in his world.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,**

**O keeper of the balance ―――！**

The wind blew hard one final time before it died down as the flowing circle dimmed and a lascivious figure rose up from the ground. A beautiful lavender hair except in a lighter shade than her summoner. Her eyes covered in a blindfold. Her clothes if they can be called that did nothing to hide her figure.

From what sempai had told her of the future the servant she would summon was Medusa and her appearance seemed to match his description.

"Medusa. I ask of you to lend me your strength. I ask for your help to save my beloved and to aid his goal in saving the world... Will you accept this contract?"

Medusa tilted her head slightly as if she was confused before nodding.

"Very well...You have strange preferences. If you require a sacrifice, do feel free to command me as you wish."

Her voice was soft like silk.

The command seal on sakura's hand glowed as if acknowledging the pact.

"Thank you..." Sakura sighed letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much.."


End file.
